First Impression
by ThePhantomRunnerOfLesMiserable
Summary: When Newt first came in the Glade, he didn't like Minho much.


FIRST IMPRESSION

I don't even know how this story happened. It just kinda came into my mind. Weird. Please leave a review, I don't care if your telling me I'm a terrible writer. Lol. Enjoy ;)

When he woke up, his head was pounding, his chest hurt and his eyes were adjusting to he sunlight. It would feel like a normal day, except that he was lying down in the middle of nowhere, on the grass, with a bunch of strangers.

He sat up, but most of the people were lying down. They looked dead. That's when he started to panic. He was in a large glade, with a few messed up buildings and a bunch of dead guys around him.

After getting a closer look, he realized that the small area was surrounded by walls. Big cement blocks.

After wondering around for a bit, and talking to two guys- they called themselves Nick and Alby- the other people started to stir. Quiet confused chatter turned into aggressive angry yelling. He was just as confused as the next man, but he didn't think that yelling and physically fighting would solve anything. The boy named Nick was able to solve everything quickly.

After the anger was placed with frustration which soon was replaced with the confusion, the people- who happened to be all boys- began to looks around the glade like area.

Newt looked at the buildings and couldn't get past how shabby they looked. They were rundown, and looked like they could collapse at any moment. He wasn't sure how he had gotten there, or who put him in here, but he knew he wouldn't last long. First, They didn't have any food or water that he knew of. Second, he was here with a bunch of strangers, and for all he knew, they could be serial killers or ax murders. Thirdly it's living space was practically inhabitable .

After further investigation, Nick instructed them never to go beyond the walls.

"Well, why not?" A boy asked

Nick looked annoyed, but he responded calmly, "find out for yourself,"

No one said anything as the boy turned with a glare of defiance and dashed off towards the maze.

"Anyone else?" Nick said looking at them in frustration "good," he walked away muttering something to himself.

"I don't like him," Newt turned around and looked in the direction the comment came from. An Asian boy about 15 or 16 with a mop of black hair and a pair of dark eyes.

"Why not?" Newt scoffed "You don't even know him,"

"I don't have to know him. He's annoying. Last time I checked I was living in a free country,"

He said dryly

"It could be free, but I mean, were all trapped here probably agents our wills so..." Newt looked at the sky tiredly

He laughed. It was agitating. "Your right. I'm Minho."

"Newt," he said bluntly

"That's a weird name...," Minho commented. Newt knew it was weird. He didn't know how he came across it, or why someone would name anyone that, but he didn't like it either. It just kept coming to his mind whenever he tried to remember who he was. All that ever came was Newt. He assumed it was his name. Newts were the vile reptiles that were slimy and lived in North America.

"Thanks." He said rolling his eyes. "You know Minho isn't to normal either."

Minho looked at him. "I actually kind of like it" he didn't sound the least bit offended. "I just... can't remember anything else,"

So he wasn't the only one who had amnesia. It made him feel better.

"I can't remember anything either," Newt paused, uprooting the grass and twisting it around his finger.

"Tomorrow, no matter what that..." Minho paused as if trying to fish words out of his brain "slinthead," he finally came up with one "says, I'm going to go out there. Maybe it could be a way to escape."

"What if we weren't meant to escape?" Newt said, almost to himself.

"But what if we were?" Minho huffed "I couldn't have spent all of my life in here. I just got here, someone had to do this. Someone demented,"

Newt rolled his eyes, getting tired of talking. "It was great talking to you...Minho... but it's been a long day. I think I better get to bed,"

"I don't know how you could possibly sleep with all these... strangers, who could come and strangle you in your sleep," Minho said

"I don't care. Death might be better. Besides I know you've got my back" he said sarcastically.

"Nice meeting you Newt. Man that's such a horrible name..." Minho said starting to walk away "Oh and by the way, I love you accent. It's almost as weird as you name, but I love it"

Newt rolled his eyes again. Minho was annoying. Really annoying. He tried to find a word that would add up to how annoying Minho was. 'Slinthead' was the word Minho used to describe Nick. He guessed since he didn't like Nick, it wasn't something good.

"Good lord, he's such a slinthead,"


End file.
